


One More Night

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: "Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love youYeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all goGot you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattooAnd now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to youSo I cross my heart and I hope to dieThat I'll only stay with you one more nightAnd I know I said it a million timesBut I'll only stay with you one more night"





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "One More Night" by Maroon 5 - [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maroon5/onemorenight.html)

“What the hell, Crowley?!” Dean stormed into the King of Hell’s throne room, the door echoing as it slammed shut behind him.

Crowley, who had been in the middle of conducting a meeting with a handful of other demons, looked exasperated as his gaze landed on his lover. “Can’t you see that I’m in the middle of something?”

He glared around at the array of demons that didn’t seem to know what to do about the fact that Dean Winchester had just stormed into their midst. “Do I look like I care?” he snapped as he turned back to Crowley.

Dean would have called the demon that lunged at him brave, if it weren’t for the fact that he was so incredibly stupid. He didn’t even manage to so much as touch him before Crowley snapped his fingers and he disintegrated. Dean didn’t bat an eye.

“All of you, out,” Crowley ordered, resigned.

There was only a slight hesitation as the demons glanced at each other, unsure of themselves, but then they quickly filed out the door. Dean didn’t move from where he stood, his eyes locked with Crowley, burning with anger and betrayal that he knew was completely unjustified. Crowley hadn’t betrayed him – he never would have given his word not to do something like this in the first place – it was Dean who had betrayed himself by allowing himself to get so wrapped up in someone like him, by allowing Crowley to have enough power over him to make him feel this way. He had stopped using his head, and look where it had gotten him. And not for the first time, either.

“What can I do for you, darling?” Crowley asked, just a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

“I know you killed those people,” he spat.

He sighed as he laid down the notes from whatever meeting he had been in and leaned back in his throne. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Dean’s blood boiled at that, but of course he was right. Crowley had killed lots of people. Who even knew how many? “A family in Little Rock. Found slaughtered in their home yesterday morning. Place reeked of sulfur, and I know your touch when I see it.”

Crowley’s eyes sparkled, but he otherwise appeared unfazed. “Your point?”

“Dammit, Crowley! I can’t believe you would-”

“Now, that I find hard to believe.”

He was right. It wasn’t Crowley he couldn’t believe; it was himself. How could he be so stupid? For being with Crowley in the first place, for standing in front of him now with no weapon in hand. He should be killing him, not yelling at him, secretly hoping for some kind of explanation, even though he knew Crowley had no justification for his actions. That he didn’t even think he needed one. “Did it even occur to you that I’m a hunter, and I might end up on the case?” he demanded. “You realize how messed up this is, don’t you?”

“Please, you interfere in my business all the time,” he argued as he rose to his feet and began to walk across the room, towards Dean. “You dispatched five of my best demons last week.”

“That’s totally different! I’m trying to save people-”

“And I’m trying to conduct business! Do you know how bad it looks that I haven’t killed you and your brother yet? Especially after your little display tonight. So, I think I do you enough favors without swearing off killing just a few of the other people that I need dead for the benefit of my kingdom!” His voice rose with each word until it was echoing through the room.

“Seriously? Not killing your boyfriend is a favor now?” He shook his head, unable to believe that Crowley was trying to turn this around on him, even though it wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. “What the hell is wrong with us?”

“Everything.”

He was right about that. Dean didn’t think it was possible for a more dysfunctional couple to exist. He didn’t know how he had ever thought that they could make it work. But then, he hadn’t really. There had never been much thought involved in his and Crowley’s relationship, it had just happened. But it shouldn’t have. That much he knew.

He took a step back. “I can’t do this anymore.”

In two seconds, Crowley had grabbed hold of his arm and had him pressed against the wall, Dean’s hands automatically finding his hips before his brain could catch up with what was happening.

“Don’t…” he started, but even he could hear the old weakness creeping into his voice as his eyes flickered down to the lips that were now just inches away from his and his body pressed closer, responding to him despite his protest.

“I love you, Dean,” Crowley said, his voice low and fervent, all of the passion from their fight still there, finding a new outlet.

_Yeah, I don’t think you really know what those words mean,_ a voice in the back of Dean’s head spoke, but the words, “I love you, too,” were already breathlessly spilling from his mouth, and he hated how true it was.

And then Crowley was kissing him. This was their dance, he knew it well. They’d fight until Dean had one foot out the door, and then Crowley would pull him right back in. They’d go from yelling and throwing things to gripping each other tight, never wanting to let go. How had he gone and fallen in love with someone like this? It was all wrong, but he didn’t know how to get out.

“Crowley,” he panted when they finally broke apart. “You know this is never going to work,” he said reasonably, even though the words seemed to cause him physical pain. “We’re always going to be fighting against each other.”

He sighed as he relaxed his grip on Dean, sadness in his eyes that made him look almost human. “You’re right,” he muttered as he took a step back, but he seemed unable to move more than a foot away from him. “So, is this it, then?”

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again, feeling his heart fracturing in his chest. _Don’t do it,_ that voice in the back of his head spoke again, but he was already saying, “Give me one more night.” He’d hate himself in the morning, but that was just par for the course. At least he’d be satisfied.

Crowley smiled, a victorious gleam in his eyes because he had heard that line from Dean a million times before, and it never stopped there. One night quickly turned into two, then three, then ten, and then they were doing the dance all over again.

“I mean it this time, Crowley,” Dean insisted, hoping that this time his words would ring true. “I’m only staying with you one more night. That’s it”

“Whatever you say, love.” But there was not a trace of worry in his voice as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into another kiss.


End file.
